The present invention relates to etching a layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to etching a dielectric layer.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features may be etched into a dielectric layer. As device sizes shrink it is more desirable to etch higher aspect ratio features. In addition, in forming memory cell arrays for DRAM, high density features are desired.